Impulsive Tendencies
by Medusa-sensei
Summary: "Make decisions as circumstances dictate. If you have to, trust your gut and make the call- or so I believed that's what you keep telling me since I was 5," Inaho flatly said. Yuki almost threw her hands in the air in exasperation; he just didn't understand. Or in which Inaho is an Emperor, Asseylum is an Empress, Mars is divided, and Slaine is a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Impulsive Tendencies**

"Make decisions as circumstances dictate. If you have to, trust your gut and make the call- or so I believed that's what you keep telling me since I was 5," Inaho flatly said. Yuki almost threw her hands in the air in exasperation; he just _didn't_ understand.

Or in which Inaho is an Emperor, Asseylum is an Empress, Mars is divided, and Slaine is a demon.

* * *

The Emperor of the Kaizuka Empire was well-known - notorious, even - for his ability to seemingly see all with a mere glance. Rebellious forces were easily eliminated before they were even given the chance to initiate their planning of overthrowing the emperor, and those who served under the Emperor's name willingly kneeled before him in admiration and respect. He was young, far too young, to lead an empire, but that didn't hinder the developmental progress of their government. In fact, Vers Empire is able to flourish with the aid offered by none other than the Emperor of the Kaizuka Empire himself, and that established a lasting peace between the two ruling empires of Mars.

However, soon, the Emperor reached the age of 16 and he has deemed it necessary to come to earth as an Ambassador to negotiate peace and settle affairs that were previously the least of the two empires' priorities.

And of course, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to occur, Kaizuka Inaho foresaw his own assassination.

* * *

"Enhanced homing missiles," he murmured under his breath, deceitfully impassive at the sight of exploding vehicles and crumbling buildings from an area possibly hours away from where he currently stood, hands by his sides and posture dignified. His eyes - a frighteningly deep shade of wine red - followed the direction from where the missiles have emerged from and made instantaneous calculations within his head to determine its exact location before walking to grab his coat from his chair and leaving the room.

 _Considering that the United Earth is very much aware of my arrival and the consequences of harming one of the rulers of Mars, they must have taken quite the precautions to ensure my safety,_ he thought as he sped through the hallways of the isolated building, occasionally taking sharp turns and opening closed doors on his way, _If that's the case and I highly suspect it to be, then that increases the likelihood of an organization behind my assassination, or a group of people, at the very least. One that has their hands on weapons manufactured in Mars because there is a low possibility that the inhabitants of this planet have come so far as to develop weapons of that calibre._

He opened another door, this one bigger than the rest that he's been encountering the past two minutes, and he wasn't disappointed to see that it led outside. Varying kinds of plants surrounded the grassland as trees towered over the infrastructure, casting shadows over it and himself.

Under one noticeably giant tree was a vehicle that he has brought along with himself from Mars, powered by Aldnoah - the Kaizuka Empire's Aldnoah, not the Vers'; there was a difference, no matter how subtle - and a stoic man - Harklight, his memory supplied - that stood by it. The vehicle was compact and it resembled the general structure of the cars on Earth. However, the similarities were outnumbered by the difference; it had no wheels or windows, there were odd parts which were protruding with metal platings, and its general design seemed a little too similar to Martian Kataphrakts rather than an actual vehicle for transportation.

"Return to Mars and report of the situation here on Earth," he told the man as he quickly approached, "Refrain from telling her that I survived the attack. I trust Yuki-nee, but this event will have to be an exception."

"Understood, Inaho-sama." The man bowed, fist over his heart, as he watched the young Emperor open the door to his vehicle and call forth his ability to manipulate his Aldnoah. It was mesmerizing. It has always been, ever since he had been a mere child. The way this Emperor held himself and his composure, the way he predicts almost everything while never belittling or underestimating the chances of being proven wrong, the way his words capture your attention and awaken the primal desire to protect him like the Orbital Knights of Vers' Empire would awaken Aldnoah- it was all so, so _captivating_.

Kaizuka Inaho glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a faint smile on his lips as he sat inside the vehicle as if he knew just what exactly was running through his mind. Harklight had little to no doubt he did.

He nodded once before he was gone in a blur.

Harklight bowed once more before turning to do as he was ordered. With the current turn of events, the young Emperor's older sister, Yuki Kaizuka, would once again have to assume control of the Kaizuka Empire.

(Despite himself, Harklight couldn't help but inwardly shudder and pity those who would have to deal with her wrath after finding out that someone has - tried to - assassinate her younger brother.

 _It's one thing to have 37 Orbital Knights waiting to wreak havoc and inflict irreversible destruction on Earth for their Princess. It's another thing to have the revered Emperor of the Kaizuka Empire assassinated. Forget mass murder. His older sister is going to obliterate the Earth clear off the damn universe in exchange for her younger brother's life._ )

* * *

"That must be him," the presumed dead Emperor muttered to himself as he, on one of the seven monitors, zoomed in on the face of a particular man. He had short brown hair, grey eyes, and he appeared to be in his mid-30s. Clad in a grey suit and with a phone in his hand, he blended pretty well with the rest of the Terrans, and Inaho wouldn't have assumed that it was that man if he was anybody else but himself.

It was really just unfortunate that he had a knack for remembering faces he's seen before.

He looked up and observed his surroundings through the monitors. He was able to freely roam about after adjusting his vehicle's stealth to its maximum capacity, allowing him to trail and observe without causing suspicion to arise within the apprehensive crowd, or what was left of them anyway (which was, at most, nothing). Most have already evacuated the area in fear of being targeted or being accused of being a part of whatever has caused the catastrophic event. It was extremely suspicious, after all. The site was one of the few routes that led to the area of attack.

At the moment, Inaho was stationed near a hospital - the man's apparent destination - and right across the said hospital were several stores now isolated and closed after the explosions. It was apparent, with little effort exerted on his part, why this was where the man was headed. He remembered him, after all. He knew things that the man himself wouldn't have guessed he knew and that was he was using to his advantage in this particular scenario.

Taking a deep breath and calling forth a generous amount of Aldnoah, he managed to mask his current appearance with the holographic image of a young teenager with midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes, his complexion a lot paler in contrast to his actual skin, and instead of the outfit he often donned as an Emperor, he did a quick work of imitating a school uniform he's seen before. Instead of looking like the 16-year-old Emperor of the Kaizuka Empire, he looked a lot more like a 13-year-old student who happened to have taken the wrong route home.

Satisfied, he exited the vehicle and dropped soundlessly on a roof of one of the stores parallel to the hospital.

It is unlikely that he'll be having anyone following him from behind but Inaho still made sure in case the unthinkable happens. He dropped on his left knee, back pressed against the wall. If his calculations served right, then the homing missiles must have taken out the electricity of this area and interfered with the electronics. A quick glance at the security camera near the entrance of the hospital confirmed his thoughts. It has appeared to have self-destructed.

 _Martian Technology_ , he thought as he continued to follow after the man. Fortunately enough, since the electricity wasn't working, he didn't have to worry about walking through the automatic sliding doors and catching the man's attention. _If he is a Martian, then that would gratify his confidence of not being discovered or identified as the culprit. Not anyone could have also provided such weaponry easily, either, unless they are…_

He stared at the back of the man indifferently, although underneath the mask of holographic illusion and indifference was irritation.

 _...an orbital knight._

* * *

Wolf Areash stared fondly at the picture in his phone as he walked down the isolated street; it was that of him and his daughter, Rayet, during one of their visits to the park. It was a rare occurrence for the both of them as Rayet was extremely susceptible to illnesses - hence, she could only go outside of her room in the hospital so much - and he was a busy man who had to deal with the preparations for the arrival of any of the two rulers of Mars for assassination. It mattered not to him who of the two arrives; it was merely his task to kill the one who does.

And it has paid off; war will eventually break out between Mars and Earth and they will be free to conquer this world for their resources. It was all bound to happen and it was an honor to be one of the catalysts of the soon-to-be war. He felt a part of him mourn the loss of one of the great rulers for they are to be revered for the accomplishments they have earned in spite of their ages. Young and inexperienced as they were, the two rulers were prodigies.

 _It had to be done._ Eyes narrowing almost sadly as he pocketed his phone, Wolf walked, ignoring the way his hand trembled. There was shame, there was mortification, there was hatred for himself- but he shook it off, valiantly reminding himself that it was necessary. Only a few would understand its significance, the importance of the war, but it was enough. For soon, he and his daughter will leave this place and return to their home.

The thought brought a slight smile to his face.

 _As long as_ Rayet _and I have somewhere to return to, everything's alright._

He walked through the automatic sliding doors that ceased functioning because of the attacks that he initiated and proceeded to the room where his daughter was assigned to. He had to admit that he's slightly impressed by how quickly they evacuated the patients after the attack, although that could also be attributed to the number of patients in this hospital. They were quite a few so evacuation will predictably be easy and smooth.

"Rayet," he called as he stood, motionless, in the empty hallway. She must have hidden somewhere else during the evacuation if she wasn't in her room... "Are you here?"

There was a heartbeat of silence before his daughter, all grown up with an uncanny resemblance to her mother, peeked from the end of the hallway, wearing a white hoodie which he bought for her on one of his visits. Wolf smiled and she stepped away from where she hid, a relieved albeit small smile of her own as she approached him.

But the relief at seeing his daughter safe abruptly ended at the sight of the blond-haired child clinging to her thigh, careful to not slow her down or hurt her. He had his head down, covering his eyes and hiding his expression. Around his neck was a silver necklace that was circular in shape with a cross tinged with blue at its edges.

Wolf's grey eyes widened and the color drained from his face as he took several steps back, hands frantically gripping at his back to look for his gun.

 _No. This can't be..._

"...Father? What's wrong?" Rayet asked hesitantly. She glanced at the child who clung to her securely, realizing that her father was staring at him, and she awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Uh, this child is…" She struggled to find the right words; the question was unvoiced so she didn't know what her father exactly wanted to know. "He said that he didn't want to leave with those who evacuated."

Cold sweat trickled down his cheek and the back of his neck, and Wolf found it extremely difficult to breathe. He… what does he do? _What should he do?_ He could easily kill him. He could easily kill _Rayet._ He felt bile rise up his throat. The time he's been lent was almost over if he's here, standing by his daughter's side, taking on the guise of a human child. He has to pay up the time he's due but-

 _Not yet. Not until I report to Baron Trillram._

 _At least_ , he begged through his gaze, _at least make it so that we go home together before you take my life. Please, I beg of you._

The child looked up, his eyes a frosty shade of blue-green.

He let his head fall against the side of his daughter's thigh, looking every bit like the child he was, as he smiled faintly at the man, vaguely entertained by the distress he's causing him.

"Time waits for no one," the child murmured, surprising Rayet, "Wolf Areash."

And before Wolf could aim his gun to kill him, Rayet was on her back, face contorted into pained agony as the blond-haired child wrapped his little hands around her neck, a composed unwavering look on his face. Drool trickled down Rayet's chin and tears escaped the corner of her eyes as she futilely tried to rip the child's hands off of her neck, screaming silently as she prayed for her father to save her.

And he tried to do just that.

Wolf grabbed his gun, aimed it at the child's head, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Rayet? Are you here?"

Inaho crouched behind a wheeled table which must have been abandoned in the hallway during the evacuation, his entire body prepared to make a run for it if he was to be found. Even if his plans were guaranteed to work most of the time, Inaho didn't take it for granted. Certain problems might arise and he might just not make it out alive if he underestimated the enemy, no matter how incapable.

His keen hearing picked up on soft footsteps and he took a brief peek from the top of the wheeled table. A female teenager with short dark brown hair that bordered on dark red and bright violet eyes that shone with clear relief at the sight of the man smiled. Always one to look more closely than settling for the entire picture, Inaho immediately caught on to the presence of a blond-haired child running quietly after her only to cling to her thigh.

From what he knew of Wolf Areash, he had a wife who died of childbirth, and going by his interaction with the girl, she must be their child.

Which then begs the question-

"...Father? What's wrong?" Inaho's eyes watched, noticing the way the man stiffened and hurriedly reached out for something - a gun, he foresaw - underneath his shirt that was tucked into his belt, the way the child tilted his chin upward as if to call his attention in order to make their eyes meet, the way the child's blue-green eyes laughed at his unexplainable panic-

"Uh, this child is…" a tentative pause, uncertain, "he didn't want to leave with those who evacuated."

The silence grew longer and Inaho stared, unblinking. From the way things looked, no one knew where the child's loyalties lied, which could prove to cause a disturbance with regards to the way he planned things to turn out. There were way too many factors he had to consider and nothing was definite except for what he did want to gain from the man: information on those who planned his assassination.

Inaho's eyes narrowed ever so slightly when the child suddenly spoke, his voice cutting through the deafening silence that surrounded them so easily like a heated knife against butter.

"Time waits for no one, Wolf Areash."

For a fleeting moment, Inaho pondered over the chances of this child being under the same disguise as he was to cover up his true identity. The way he chose his words and said them came with not only an air of dignity but mockery.

Inaho's eyes saw the minute movement of his fingers and he was sure that if he had blinked, he would have missed the way he pinned the girl to the ground so effortlessly, choking her to death with his eyes on the man.

The next second, the man finally pulled the gun out and aimed.

Before his mind registered it, Inaho was already running.

* * *

 **a/n** : im back to hell. im home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayet's consciousness was fading. She couldn't breathe and no matter what she did, the child didn't let up on his grip around her neck. She tried to claw, kick, punch- everything, but he just won't move. Her eyes were already rolling to the back of her head when she heard a gunshot.

It took a second for her to realize that the bullet nearly dug itself into her head, the distance a mere 2 inches away.

It took another second for her to realize that there were no hands around her neck and she could finally breathe.

She inhaled deeply, choking as she tried to replenish the air that she lost hastily, fingers gingerly brushing against her neck. Her eyes watered and she looked up to see her father seemingly frozen in time as a hand, small and fragile, worked its way to cover his eyes. She tried to stand and do something only she found that she couldn't.

 _Why_? She screamed helplessly in her head. She glanced at her unmoving legs, her shaking hands, and the tears that keep dropping on her lap. _Why? Why can't I move? Why can't I stand?_

The blond-haired child's attention wasn't on her. Someone was behind her father, doing something to him, and this was her chance to escape or save him. But she couldn't. She wanted to, yet _couldn't_.

"Don't move."

The reaction was disturbingly instantaneous. Her body shuddered, her shoulders trembled, and her hands fell to her sides. Eventually, the hand on her father's eyes retracted, revealing dull and blank eyes, and the person behind him stepped away to reveal himself.

 _Another child._

He was about the age as the one beside her but the way they looked at each other hinted that they weren't together on this. Despite being caught up in the same situation and being children, their appearances were a polar opposite of the other, except for their surprisingly pale skins. In which the other had blond hair and clear mint-like colored eyes, the other had midnight black and dark blue eyes.

Much to Rayet's gradually increasing frustration, they shared a long, _long_ look.

It was the black-haired child who broke the silence first.

"Who are you?"

The blond-haired child didn't miss a beat. "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business."

There was amusement in the blond-haired child's eyes. "Considering that you've interfered with mine, it is."

A contemplative pause. "Your name?"

"That, I can't say."

"Even though you know mine?" An eyebrow rose.

And then another long pause.

Rayet still sat, frozen by the command which seemed to reverberate within her head, not understanding the way they casually threw words at each other with little regard for her presence. She gritted her teeth and tested just to what extent her fingers are willing to obey her.

They barely twitched. _Not much._

She looked at her father and searched for any injury. There were no traces of blood and the child didn't seem to have any weapon with him, but the look in her father's eyes still worried her. What was it? Paralysis? Mind control?

"Say, Rayet Areash," the black-haired child suddenly said, a part of his attention now directed towards her, "Are you aware of your father's treachery?

"...Treachery?" she repeated hesitantly, the word terrifying her for all its implications.

"You aren't informed, I see."

"What exactly do you mean," she growled and glared, defiance within her eyes. She might be powerless and she might have no means of winning against him or the other, but she had to at least fight.

"He's behind the assassination of the Emperor who came to Earth today."

Rayet stopped breathing. _What?_

It wasn't easy to convince herself that it wasn't true. She may be weak and proof to that is how long she's spent in this godforsaken hospital, but she was, by no means, dumb. She knew her father was up to something behind her back, subtly evading her pointed glance and knowing stares. She had always known. It's just that she didn't expect the sheer magnitude of what his father was a part of.

"...So you're here for revenge?" Her breath caught as she asked, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. It's understandable and it's the only conclusion she can come up with. What else would they want from her father, much less, _her_? It answers why the other child tried to kill her.

There was not a flicker of emotion in the eyes of the child and Rayet's determination to go through with her defiance faltered.

"Where does your loyalty lie, Rayet Areash?" he asked, unperturbed, his tone frighteningly even and calm.

Rayet gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She still didn't have the strength to stand nor could she breathe easily but she had to refrain from showing vulnerability.

" _No one_ ," she told him honestly. Her head was reeling with emotions. Hatred for her father that was eventually trampled on by her love for him as he was her only living family member, fury for being lied to yet understanding for knowing just how dangerous it was for him and for her, and most of all, terror for what was ahead of her and _everything else._

The child watched her from the corner of his eye and then he faced her.

"Then, you mustn't have any problems swearing your loyalty to me."

Rayet's body went rigid. _What is wrong with you? How can you assume that I'd just swear my loyalty to you? Are you crazy? Stupid? Dumb? How naive can you get?_

"That's not how it works." She turned her head away and if she had the strength to, she would be clenching her fists tightly.

He closed his eyes and turned his attention to her father.

"Will you refuse even if your father's life is on the line?"

A bitter smile. "That doesn't give me much of a choice, does it?"

"Does it?" he repeated.

She bit her bottom lip and her gaze went to the tears that slowly trailed down her thighs. If she did do as she was told, her father would still live because the child needed something vital from him although not for long. But eventually, she also knew that committing treason would lead her father to his inevitable death; he was bound to be found one way or another.

The same conclusion from every angle, although each turns out differently for her.

 _...Does it?_

"Who exactly are you?" she finally asked as she faced him again. There was no way he's just an actual child. Being involved in the assassination and knowing her father's relation to it attested to that.

The child met her gaze, an unnerving gleam of knowing in his ocean blue eyes. "Inaho."

"...Inaho?" she whispered slowly and disbelievingly. " _Kaizuka Inaho?_ "

"I have to hand it to you," the blond-haired child suddenly remarked from where he stood, "Recklessly revealing that you're alive to the daughter of the man who tried to kill you?"

"She won't betray me."

He snorted and Rayet took offense from the way he regarded her with judging eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"If there's anyone we can't trust here aside from me, that would be you," she pointed out angrily. "You tried to kill me and then you accuse me? How hypocritical."

"Calm down," Inaho admonished. "I can tell that he has his reasons."

The blond-haired child raised an eyebrow, a daring expression on his face. "How exactly? You don't know me."

Inaho almost smiled. He wouldn't admit to seeing everything, but he can admit to seeing through most things.

"You're not human, are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rayet, are you here?"

Rayet waited for a couple of seconds, unlike the first time it happened. Her knowledge of her father's involvement with the assassination has made it so that she saw her father in a different light, yet she understood that she has to go through with this plan. She inhaled deeply, wincing ever so slightly when she felt the phantom pain of being gripped around her neck and hoped to the higher beings behind the clouds that the dim light from outside of the hospital wouldn't show the bruises. She took a step forward, and then another before she was standing in front of her father who looked so weary, so tired, and so _pathetic_ with his strained smile.

 _So he feels guilty, too._

"Father," she said with a barely noticeable nod. There was no relief in her tone, nor was there a smile on her face. She loved her father but this just shattered the image of the man whom she was sure her mother has fallen in love with. He wasn't the same man. He was broken by war and he was far beyond anybody's ability of saving; not even the Emperor can help him.

If Wolf noticed the odd coldness, he chose not to say anything about it.

"Let's go. Baron Trillram is waiting for us."

"...Who is he?" she asked, her eyes darting to the general direction of where she believed Inaho and the other child was, still under their disguises, behind the wheeled table.

"He promised to bring us back home."

Rayet barely managed to contain the urge to laugh sarcastically. _In the premise that you turn on one of your own?_

Instead, she quietly nodded. "Is it just us?"

Her father looked surprised by the question but a part of him seemed to have expected it. He shook his head and looked forward. "No. There are other people."

At that, his daughter kept her head down, unaware that she was refraining from asking any more questions. The sudden change in demeanor was enough to warrant her father's attention. She didn't want him to notice.

Her fists trembled in her pockets but she kept a straight face.

 _Her father might have failed, but she hasn't._

* * *

Inaho edged closer to the end of the alley, listening to Rayet's and her father's footsteps with rapt attention, every ten steps of the two being one step for them. It was a given that they had to be very careful this time around. There was a difference when he went after Wolf Areash alone since only he was at risk, but now, with Rayet helping out and the other child whom he has determined to be not a threat for the meantime accompanying him for whatever reason he had in mind, it doubled the risk of being discovered. Inaho was well-aware that an assassination can happen a second time.

"If you're aware, then wouldn't it be preferable to have someone else take your place with this task?"

Inaho didn't bat an eyelash at the soft voice of the demon under the guise of a child. "There is no telling who can be involved in the plotting of my death in this event."

"So, simply put, you do not trust your men."

At that particular remark, Inaho turned his piercing eyes on him and there was an underlying hint of displeasure in his tone. "I trust them."

"Quite contradictory of you to say," he mocked.

"Apparently, you aren't aware of your shortcomings," Inaho casually told him as he advanced, taking a few steps and taking cover behind an abandoned car with his companion not too far behind. "You must be young if you have yet to gain a better understanding of the inner workings of a human mind. With the way you spoke, I assumed you're older than you seemed."

 _That_ annoyed the blond-haired demon enough to grab the front of Inaho's shirt. He pushed him against the door of the car without making any sound to garner the attention of the people they were following with surprising strength despite his small frame and glared.

A thin veil of mist clouded Inaho's sight for a brief moment before dispersing to reveal what, he presumed, was the child's actual form. Platinum blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and framed his face, accentuating his sharp blue-green eyes- he didn't seem much different from his previous appearance save for the sudden maturity of his entire body. Well, that and the unrestrained bloodlust leaking through his every movement.

"Don't underestimate me, _human_ ," the demon growled darkly against his ear, struggling to restrain himself from outright killing the Emperor with his grip. 'Or I'll _kill_ you' went unsaid.

"I wasn't," Inaho assured. That comment about his age must have hit something and he chose not to take his words back. The demon _was_ young and his lack of control over his emotions proved it.

The demon stepped back and Inaho tugged at his uniform to straighten it out. He took a look at the blond and realized that he had to kneel down just so he could meet him eye to eye, and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What," the demon said as he reverted back to his child form in a second. He crossed his arms over his chest as the bloodlust gradually faded. For the slightest of moments, Inaho thought he saw guilt in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as he'd seen it.

Inaho shook his head before turning to follow those who remained of the Areash family with his gaze. "Nothing."

Whatever he wanted to ask can wait. Besides...

" _You're not human, are you?"_

 _The child stared at him hard, choosing to ignore the way Rayet glared at him from the corner of her eye. His lips were drawn tightly and his eyebrows furrowed as he forced himself to hold Inaho's eyes, only succumbing to the urge to avert his eyes when Inaho didn't move, much less blink despite his futile attempt of directing his attention somewhere else._

" _...What of it?" he said._

 _The young Emperor didn't say anything more after that, only giving Rayet clear instructions before he snapped Wolf Areash from the trance he's been brought to, clearly having no memories of what happened for the past 10 minutes or so. Inaho has already hidden by the time Wolf wandered blindly in the hallways and the demon was forced to follow._

 _They said nothing._

Inaho snuck a glance at the blond-haired demon.

...it has been a long time since Inaho had difficulties figuring things out. He planned to enjoy it to the fullest.


End file.
